Personal computers (PCs) and tablet devices have become fundamental tools both in personal life and business. The PC and tablet device are easy to operate and simple to carry. However, the PC and tablet device offer slightly different user experiences, which has led individuals to continue using both types of devices for different aspects of personal and business use. For example, the PC offers a larger user interface with a separate keyboard and display that facilitate extended, continuous use, while the tablet device offers a simpler user interface through a touchscreen. However, when the display on a conventional PC is closed, the device shuts down or enters a sleep mode. When shutdown or in the sleep mode, the PC is inoperative and is unable to provide the user with new incoming information, such as notifications and the like.
On tablet devices, the touchscreen is easy to use while traveling and/or in public areas that do not afford a table or desk to hold a PC. Also, tablet devices facilitate joint viewing of a common display by a primary user and others (e.g. a customer, student, co-worker, family member, etc.). However, conventional tablet devices do not provide the same user interface experience as a conventional PC. Also, a touchscreen utilizes the touchscreen as the only display available and thus the touch sensitive display may become cluttered with fingerprints, rendering it more difficult to display content in certain lighting.
Convertible tablet personal computers (convertible PCs) have been proposed that offer the dual functionality of a PC and a tablet device. The convertible PC includes a display portion that is capable of rotating 360 degrees and folding back over the keyboard. However, convertible PCs also experience certain limitations. The convertible PC can be used in two ways, as a normal laptop personal computer (laptop PC) and a tablet PC. When such a convertible PC is changed to a tablet PC, the upward-facing keyboard in laptop PC mode becomes the downward-facing portion in tablet PC mode. Therefore, when the tablet PC is placed on a desk or other similar surface, the keyboard and click pad come into direct contact with the hard surface of the desk. Consequently, this decreases the stability of the device and also increases the likelihood of scratching or damaging the keyboard and click pad.
Further, convertible tablet personal computers require the user to rotate, slide, flip or otherwise turn the display between two different operative positions when switching between a conventional PC mode and a tablet mode. Complex interconnection assemblies are utilized to enable the display to rotate, slide, flip or otherwise turn. The complex interconnection assembly increases the potential for mechanical and/or electrical failures over an extended period of time.
A need remains for improved methods and devices that overcome the disadvantages discussed above and other disadvantages in conventional systems that will become apparent herein.